Chad
Chad is a landlocked country in north-central Africa. It is bordered by Libya to the north, Sudan to the east, the Central African Republics to the south, Cameroon and Nigeria to the southwest, and Niger to the west. It is the fifth-largest country in Africa and the second-largest in Central Africa regarding the area. It is not a popular Countryhumans character yet. Description Appearance Usually seen wearing a hijab, and a Muslim dress with sandals. Her aura is outgoing and bubbly, but forced as well. Personality Chad is an caring, but dumb woman who can be stern. She is seen as a mom friend in her friend group, and often is seen as forcing emotions. She often wails about how she is so poor and dumb, but doesn’t do anything about it. Someone, please help her. Interests Football Beer Lakes CAMEL RACES. Oceans The West Flag meaning The flag of Chad features a tricolor design. Each color of the vertical stripes is meant to symbolize something different. The colors used in this flag design represent the sky, hope, the sun and the desert, and the blood that was shed for the nation to achieve its independence. The colors were also selected to represent the flag of France as well as the traditional Pan-African colors. The flag is also very similar to Romania’s flag except for its blue color is a bit lighter, while it also has similar looks to Andorra’s flag except for that the Andorran Flag includes the seal of Andorra. Other symbols * National Animal: Goat Nicknames Given the nickname Ceadda, influenced by the Welsh word cad meaning "battle" Etymology noun: # a piece of waste material removed from card or tape by punching. History France conquered the territory by 1920 and incorporated it as part of French Equatorial Africa. In 1960, Chad obtained independence under the leadership of François Tombalbaye. Resentment towards his policies in the Muslim north culminated in the eruption of a long-lasting civil war in 1965. In 1979 the rebels conquered the capital and put an end to the South's hegemony. But, the rebel commanders fought amongst themselves until Hissène Habré defeated his rivals. He was overthrown in turn in 1990 by his general Idriss Déby. Since 2003 the Darfur crisis in Sudan has spilled over the border and destabilized the nation Poor already, the nation and people struggled to accommodate the hundreds of thousands of Sudanese refugees who live in and around camps in eastern Chad. Politics Government Public Views Depending on what tribe they belong in, they would have different opinions on certain countries. Geography At 1,284,000 square kilometres (496,000 sq mi),Chad is the world's 22nd-largest country. It is slightly smaller than Peru and slightly larger than South Africa. Chad is in north-central Africa, lying between latitudes 7°and 24°N, and 13° and 24°E Relationships Family * France (mother) * Egypt (father) * Mali (half-brother/half-sister) * Algeria (brother/sister) * Haiti (brother/sister) * Madagascar (brother/sister) Friends * Sudan Neutral Enemies * Romania - joke enemy Opinions Trivia References Category:Stubs Category:Africa Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Francophones Category:Islamic Countries Category:Republics Category:Latin countries Category:Characters Category:The Sahara Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Secular Countries